Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-3p^{6}+2p^{2}+p) + (-p^{6}-p^{4} ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-3p^{6}+2p^{2}+p - p^{6}-p^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ - {3 p^6} + {2 p^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ p} - { p^6} - \color{#DF0030}{ p^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -3 -1 ) p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -1 p^4} + { 2 p^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ p} $ Add the coefficients. $-4p^{6}-p^{4}+2p^{2}+p$